This invention relates generally to tool chests. It is well known that most tool chests such as are used by mechanics and, carpenters or other craftsmen, are loaded with a large variety of tools, so that if the chest is accidently turned over, all the tools are displaced from their proper locations inside the chest, and finding a specific tool is then more difficult. This is therefore in need of an improvement.